Double Date, Double Trouble
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: A double by LalaEveryDay and Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina. Adam and Eddie are tossed into a crazy double date filled with awkward run ins and paparazzi escapes, all leading to the craziest way to make a girls day. A bunch of Medam and Leddie fluff and funnies, enjoy the story! :) Rated T because I know Teddy's gonna swear.
1. Prologue

**Allo, Jabberjay here, and you prolly know my BFFL LalaEveryDay. Well she and I are doubling for this fluffy and funny fanfic without anything depressing (except the fact that Tyler and Chloe might make a surprise appearance but what's a good quality story without some villains) about Adam and Eddie tossed into a double date which throws them into this craziness. But they don't know they both have the same goal… **

**ENJOY! I wrote this part, and the next part shall be from Lala/Teddy/Reese.**

**WRENCH**

Double Date, Double Trouble **(Aren't I punny with doubles?)**

Prolouge-ish

Eddies POV

I stared at the black box. I carefully pulled it open, hoping I didn't scratch the velvet. I smiled immediately as I laid my eyes on the diamond nestled in the silver. Way better than whatever I had for Chloe. And I swear I ALMOST giggled when I pictured it on Loren's finger.

I needed a perfect time, a perfect place, and the perfect moment.

I thought maybe we should have a couple of dates until I find sometime that's right.

Try #1 goes tonight.

Adams POV

It took borrowing $100 from my parents and the majority of my savings, but it's all worth it.

For her. For Melissa.

Mel's my sunshine, so I know I want this.

Just need the right moment.

I stared at the little velvet box. I could just picture her face, the smile, the laugh, the everything.

I decided that the moment will come when it comes. And so, might as well just go on some dates to find out.

Try #1 goes tonight.

**10 reviews and Too Beautiful gets updated! I'm being serious, I asked her and she was like, heck yeah I won't update until we get 10 reviews. Or something along that lines.**

**Review PLEASE! For Leddie's sake! **

**(I know what's gonna happen and you guys REALLY wanna see the next chapter. Trust me, that girl is genius)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**This is JabberyJay speaking, this one was written by the amazing Teddy bear LalaEveryday. I'll post my next chappie soon. :) This goes to cassiejohnson05, wish her luck on her finals!**_

**Herro! Haha JabberJay...xD you know me so well :D And darn...no depressingness? Challenge assepted(Haha JabberJay, remember?) No more dilly-dallying(I sound like my gramma), and on with the show! Hazah!  
-TeddyBear**

Chapter One  
Loren's PoV

"And so, that bitch was like 'No, this is mine!' and I'm just like, 'How're you gonna fit your fat-'"

"Okay, Mel, as much as I love you and I'd love to hear about what happened during your adventure to the mall on Black Friday, I have to get ready for a date," I told my best friend, Melissa, over the phone. To be honest, I probably didn't have to get ready for another fifteen minutes, but I wanted to stop Mel before she said something she'd regret.

"Ooh, a date with Mr. Ultra-Sexy Rockstar, I see?" Mel taunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, first off, he's my boyfriend, not just an Ultra-Sexy-Rockstar, and secondly, we agreed that you'd stop calling him that!"

"We? Please, I'll never agree to something like that. Hey, do you still have his poster on your wall?" I blushed.

"No, Mel! I need to get ready!"

"Don't forget to bring a-" She started, but I pressed end before she could finish saying what she was saying. I loved Melissa, but sometimes she was just so...Melissa.

I had literally just pulled out my dress when my phone rang. Again. I groaned and picked it up once I saw it was Mel.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Mel asked. I thought about it for a second, befor answering.

"Some place called Daytime New or something like that. Why?"

"Ew, that sounds like the name for a corny mid-day soap opera. I was asking because I think Adam and I are going to the same place! You know what this means?" I let out a laugh.

"Double date?"

"Double date!" Mel yelled so loud I had to remove the phone from my ear for a few seconds.

"Alright, well, I have to call Eddie and make sure he's okay with it, but I think he'll agree," I said. I couldn't seem to wipe the grin off my face. Mel squealed.

"Oh, yes!"

"But there might be paparazi trying to take our picture. You okay with that?"

"Lo, please. When do I ever complain about getting my picture taken?" Melissa asked.

"Good point. I have to call Eddie and make sure it's okay, though," I told her.  
She scoffed on the other line.

"I'm sure it will be. He loves me."

"He sure does, Mel."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Just because you two are ha-" I hung up on her again, slightly afraid of what she was going to say, before dialing Eddie's number.

"Hey, beautiful," His voice rang as he picked up the phone. I blushed like I always did when he called me that.  
"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Um, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"So, I was talking to Mel earlier and she said that she and Adam were going to the same resturaunt. Is it okay if we have a double date?" I asked. Eddie was silent for a second to long, but then laughed.

"Sure, sounds great. What time are they going?" I shrugged before realising that he coulding see me.

"Um, I think around the time we are?"

"Sounds great. Talk to you then?" He replied. I smiled.

"Okay. Love you."

"Back at 'ya, beautiful," He replied. I smiled before hanging up the phone and re-dialing Mel's phone.

"Okay, you've gotta stop hanging up on me when I'm about to say something dirty. That's like telling Swiper not to swipe," Melissa told me when she answered her phone after a few rings.

"But Dora tells swiper not to swipe, like, every day," I replied.

"Exactly, Lo. And how do you think that makes him feel, huh?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, Eddie said yes, so double dates on." Mel squealed for like the seventh time today on the other line.

"Hell yes! It is so on, sister!" I laughed.

"Okay, well, you tell Adam while I get ready!" Mel sighed.

"Popstars gotta look good, huh? Alright. Bye, Lo."

"Bye, Melissa," I said as I hung up the line and finally put on my dress, with its purple satin beneath thin, white lace on the bottom and a strapless top part.  
Yep, this was going to be the best date ever.

**Ermagerd I had so much fun writing this! Please review in all your awesomeness and I will love you until the day I die! :D  
~Teddy**

_**So, I'll be posting prolly not tomorrow, and prolly not until Sunday… I'll try my best for you guys :) I'll finish the next chappie tonight and try and post tomorrow if 15 amazing (or amazayn, take you pick) people review. **_

_**Oh, and Teddy and I were playing would you rather, and she'd rather kiss Tyler than kill Niall because she can't kill her husband. **_

_**:) Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy :) **

Melissa's POV

I smoothed my short, simple, yet sexy black score from PacSun. I wore it to a club dance with Loren and Eddie (Adam made an excuse) and Bruno Mars was looking at me. Not to brag, but he wasn't the only one and we named the dress- after what this guy said before being dragged by his girlfriend to the bar- the "Oh Shit" dress.

Since Adam missed out on it, I wore it today. ;)

" *gasp* oh no you didn't!" I recognized that gasp.

"LOREN!" I screeched, grinning as I gave her a hug. "How many times do have I told you how amazing you look it purple?"

"Enough for it to sink in. And I can't believe the Oh Shit dress has come out again. I mean... Melissa!"

"What?" I gave a spin and struck a pose. Multiple

"Oh God. Well, I'm taking my seat on the other side of the table so I can sit with Eddie." I squealed and we took our seats.

"Melissa." That voice was all to familiar. I got up and turned around.

"Adam." I breathed. He looked snappy in a crisp tux, his brown hair brushed clean. He looking amazing. He looked me over.

"Wow." That was all he said and all he needed to say.

A waiter came by and set four waters down. We sat there and talked about Loren's new album.

"Eddie pretty much inspired each one, but Nora inspired one and Mel, you inspired one as well." I smiled.

"What's it called?" I asked.

"You Were There. It's about having a best friend be there for everything, boy troubles, pushing me to enter the contest, helping with everything. I wouldn't be here without you." I gave my best friend a look. My eyes started to water at my best friend's sweet song. I couldn't wait to hear more.

"Bad Loren. You're making my mascara run! It took me forever... Agh," I said, fanning my eyes.

"Go fix it in the bathroom, Eddie texted me saying he'd be here soon." I dashed off. I hurriedly wiped off and reapplied my mascara. I fluffed my hair and turned to the door.

And crashed into a girl.

I staggered back, throwing my arm to the edge of the counter. The girl slammed into the door.

"I'm so sor-" I started saying until I realized who it was. The hair, the piercing eyes... We had to leave fast.

"Watch it bitch!" She sneered and thankfully didn't recognize me. She walking to the mirror to check her hair. She looked at my dress and sneered. "Uh, slut much?" I flared and scurried out to the table where Eddie had appeared from thin air.

"We have to leave. NOW," I panted out breathlessly. We had a couple minutes for her, but it was him I was worried about.

"Why, we just got here!" Eddie said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Adam asked.

"Ultra-witch alert." I said, dead serious.

"And were the witch is..." Loren said, her eyes wide and full of rage.

"The bastard follows." Eddie finished, same rage in his eyes.

"I'm a little confused here," Adam said. He was kept a little out of the circle with the drama.

"Chloe," Loren hissed.

"And Tyler." Eddie's dead tone set a freeze over us. It stayed there for a couple seconds until we all scrambled for the door.

Not before Tyler Roarke entered the restaurant, right in front of his enemy.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Review! 10 more by tonight and TB gets updated either tonight or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AJSJKLASHNSJABSDCDSJKCWQK. Hi. Chapter three right hurrrr(: Oh, and by the way, JabberJay...**

**Wrench.**

**~Teddy**

**Chapter Three**

_Loren's PoV_

Let me recap, for those of you lucky fellows who have the pleasure of not knowing Tyler Roarke. First off, he is probably the biggest player in Hollywood. And, incase you didn't already know, Hollywood is a big city. Secondly, he and Eddie don't get along particularly well. In fact, if they are ever in the same room together, there will most likely be some punches thrown.

So, yeah, my mission was to get out, fast.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the teeny-bopper and her rock star boyfriend," Tyler said maniacally. I grabbed Eddie's hand, trying to signal that we should leave, but he didn't get it.

"Nice to see you again," Eddie greeted coldly. I gave a worried look at Melissa, who returned the expression.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Tyler turned to Melissa and a very confused looking Adam. Melissa uncomfortably tugged on the end of her dress, trying to make it longer, before realising that it showed more cleavage and tugging it back up again.

"My name is Melissa, and this is my boyfriend, Adam. Who might you be, fish lips?" Mel retorted, stressing the word boyfriend. I winked at Mel, showing her my approval.

"Oh, you know, the famous actor, Tyler Roarke, I just starred in an Oz Silver movie?" Tyler hinted. Eddie squeezed my hand tighter. I gave him a quick look that said, "Mel's got this." and turned back to the show.

"Hmm, nope, doesn't ring a bell," Melissa responded. Tyler looked slightly angry, and opened his mouth to speak, but then the witch returned to her bastard. Eddie released my hand and instead wrapped it around my waist, pulling me closer. He had clearly tensed up from seeing his ex-fiance.

"Bathroom slut?" Chloe's cold eyes looked over Melissa, before meeting mine. They were full of hatred and coldness, replaying all the bitter memories from before. "And the little girl! What a pleasant surprise." I had to admit, I was beginning to get a little tired of being called 'little girl'.

"Hello, Chloe," I replied curtly, looking at my feet.

"How is school? Are there any cute boys?" She continued. I scowled, and Eddie's grip tightened.

"I graduated," I said through gritted teeth.

"Damn, Eddie, you know, I'm surprised you went with that when you could've had Chlo. I mean, really?" Eddie was fuming next to me, but that didn't stop Tyler from going on. "Then again, I'm glad you did. because, if you didn't, then I might be stuck with a little, flat-chested, ugly skank like Lo-" Tyler started, only to get cut off by the pleasant surprise of Eddie hitting him square in the face. Several girls screamed, others fawned, but mostly people just gasped. Melissa, however, looked like she was trying to keep a straight face so she didn't burst out laughing at such an intense moment and Adam was still beet-red from when Tyler flirted on Melissa.

"What the hell?" Tyler exclaimed. A man, whom I assumed was the manager, rushed over to where we were.

"If you ever," Eddie said, sounding calm but so dangerous I would've stepped away if it weren't for his iron grip on my waist, "Talk about her like that again, I will do whatever I can to make sure you don't wake up in the morning." Melissa looked at me, mouthing "Aww!". I looked away to keep from smiling.

"Holy shit!" One person yelled in the background. Several cameras flashed, mainly from paparazzi.

Damn. Paparazzi.

"Okay, I know I said that I wanted this, but lets run before I go blind," Melissa told us.

And we did just that. We made a run for it towards the bathroom.

Once we were a while away from the demons, I spun around and faced my boyfriend, leaving Mel and Adam still running.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He laughed humorlessly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I am fine. Are you?" I smiled.

"You know, I did grow up with Adrianna. Trust me, I've been called much worse. I'm used to it." Eddie reached out and cupped my cheek.

"I hate that you got used to that. They just need to understand how insanely beautiful and smart and incredible you are." I kissed him quickly, not wanting to let the paparazzi catch up any more than they already have.

**Sorry for the wait, me lovelies! Please review!**


End file.
